The popularity of health monitoring devices has grown in recent years, from machines in stores and pharmacies that measure blood pressure, to dedicated wearables, and smart phone, smart watch, and tablet apps that monitor activity, food intake, and more. Such devices often require that a user purposefully perform a test or enter some form of data to facilitate monitoring activity.